Episode 127
The Terror of Invisible Lucy is the 127th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. One day, while she is bathing, Lucy uses an ointment that she made seven years ago - an ointment that turns her invisible! Distraught, Lucy decides to get some help from Fairy Tail, which leads to some funny, but disastrous results. Summary After Natsu and Happy appear in Lucy's house and disrupt her telling a story about an invisible man, she loses her concentration and decides to take a bath; however before going she finds a Magic ointment and takes it with her. In the bath, she adds her ointment and the bathwater turns pink. Lucy then fantasizes about being an invisible person herself. As Lucy leaves the bath, she looks in the mirror and sees that she's invisible. Lucy realizes that her Magic ointment was made 7 years ago and that the effects may have changed since then. Panicked, she quickly decides to go to Fairy Tail and get help. As Lucy walks through the streets, she thinks about and imagines what would happen if her Magic ointment wears off, and realizes that she would be naked. As she walks through the streets she begins to cause a bit of mayhem, knocking over things and causing people to glance in her direction, puzzled as they cannot see her. When she arrives at Fairy Tail, Natsu is talking about Lucy kicking them out; Carla agrees with Lucy's decision, even pointing out that Natsu and Happy used Lucy's bath without asking and saying that it's a flagrant breach of manners. Happy says that Lucy should be nicer to them since with behavior such as that, she'll never get a boyfriend. The rest of Fairy Tail laughs at the idea. Lucy, visibly annoyed at being the butt of everyone's jokes, douses Macao with a mug of beer, with Macao insisting that Wakaba did it. Lucy then proceeds with pulling Jet's ear, which in turn makes Jet attack Droy, who hits him back. After a series of accidents caused by their fighting, pandemonium occurs, and everyone gets dragged into the fight. During the chaos, Natsu gets knocked back to a wall, crashing into Lucy causing her to yelp. Natsu recognizing Lucy's voice and scent, reaches out to try to find her. He grabs her breast, which earns him a slap from Lucy. Realizing that Lucy was in the room, everyone calms down and tries to find her, only to realize that she is invisible. The guild gives Lucy some clothes and listens while she tells them her story, with everyone bewildered. Lucy gets embarrassed, while the rest say it's getting creepy. When Mirajane and Wendy ask whether there's any way for her to change back to normal, everyone replies that they might be able help. After a failed attempt by Natsu and Romeo, Reedus gets an idea to paint Lucy's face; it goes well, however it isn't Lucy's exact face. Happy, Natsu and Gray then proceed to try with disastrous results; Max, Erza, Macao, Wakaba, Nab then try with the same result, as each of them has their own opinion on how Lucy should look. Lucy then proceeds to kick everyone for thinking her face is a toy. Gray then uses his Ice Magic to make an Ice-Head Lucy, however it melts causing everyone to be creeped out again. In the end, Mirajane puts a picture of Lucy on her face. Wendy then arrives and brings Lucy's Magic ointment and her keys. Lucy then thinks about asking her Celestial Spirits to help, however she wonders which one she could use. Happy suggests Gemini and Lucy summons Gemini, to no avail. Levy and Freed continue analyzing what's in the Magic ointment. Freed then tries to uses his runes to dispel the Magic, but fails. As they continue to think, a pink mist appears and Lucy's clothes and everything on her starts to disappear. Levy says that it's not just her body that's just disappearing but her existence as well. As Freed talks about Lucy's non-existence, the Magic ointment bottle disappears as well. Carla then says that if Lucy is gone, then all her belongings will follow. With this, Lucy's room then starts to disappear as well. Lucy pleads, stating that she doesn't want this to happen, but she suddenly disappears altogether. The rest of Fairy Tail then start wondering what they were doing or saying, signifying that they have also forgotten about Lucy's existences as a whole. Lucy tries to talk to everyone and tell them she's there, however it fails, as all of them have forgotten about her. Natsu then shouts out that they have to get to work and mentions Lucy. From this, everyone starts to remember Lucy, causing her to reappear and the Magic to be dispelled. Wendy concludes that the Magic was dispelled because Natsu remembered Lucy. Lucy thanks Natsu, and Natsu responds that they are a team and will never be whole without her. Lucy tells them that she's going to get rid of the Magic ointment, however Happy slams into her, flinging the ointment bottle all over everyone, causing everyone to turn invisible except Lucy. Lucy then says that maybe at least Fairy Tail can be a little level headed. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} * ** *Rainbow Fire ( Reinbō Faia) * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * ** ***Summoned the Twins, Gemini * ** Spells used *None Abilities used *Flight *Hand-to-Hand Combat Items used *Magic Ointment *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Twins Key Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes